Cherche princesse en détresse
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Cet os s'inspire des évènements se déroulant dans le désert pendant le live 4 partie 3 "Si on tue l'élémentaire de Terre, je veux que vous vous déguisiez en princesse. Et nous vivrons heureux pour toujours." Si seulement il avait sut, jamais Balthazar n'aurai accepté si aveuglément. Mais le paladin est perfide et c'est parvenir à ses fins. #Thélthazar (léger)


_Cet os s'inspire des évènements se déroulant dans le désert pendant le live 4 partie 3_

« Non je ne sortirai pas !

\- Aller Bob !

\- J'ai dis non ! »

Dans une petite boutique, un groupe de trois jeunes hommes patientaient devant un large rideau feutré rouge. Le dénommé Bob se trouvait derrière celui-ci, se trouvant dans une sorte de cabine improvisée. La boutique semblait être un magasin de vêtements pour femmes. De nombreuses robes ainsi que des corsets ornaient les différentes étales disposées de manière disparates dans la petite pièce. Le mage pestait de manière vindicative contre les trois autres, refusant formellement de sortir de la cabine d'essayage. Des grognements accompagnaient parfois son propos.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. Soit tu sors de toi même soit je viens te chercher. »

Plus aucun son ne provint de la cabine. Le dénommé Balthazar grommela face à la remarque de l'homme en armure. C'était ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Un soupire grave provint de la cabine. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait ce genre de chose ?

« Sérieux les gars pourquoi je suis le seul à devoir subir tour ça ?

\- Parce que tu es le seul a avoir accepter. » rétorqua un nain dont le bras métallique ne manquait pas d'originalité.

Finalement résigné à lutter contre ses comparses, le dénommé Balthazar finit par sortir de la cabine, non sans la prolifération d'une nouvelle menace de la part de l'homme en armure.

Le jeune mage possédait une petite barbe naissante de quelques jours. Quelques mèches de ces cheveux bruns bouclaient et venaient se perdre dans sa nuque. Quelques écailles rouges perlaient quelque peu ses joues. Ses yeux, légèrement onyx, trahissaient son lien de parenté démoniaque. Seulement, en cet instant, le jeune homme n'avait rien d'effrayant ou même d'impressionnant. Les poings contre sa taille fine, ceux-ci se perdaient dans de nombreux voilages d'une épaisse robe blanche. La nuée de drapés recouvrait l'intégralité de ses jambes sveltes et peu musclés. Être mage ne laisse pas vraiment le temps de se muscler, à vrai dire.

Planté droit devant ceux qu'il appelait précédemment ses "amis", le jeune Bob boudait outrageusement. Cette journée ne se terminait pas, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrêtait pas d'être travesti dans diverses robes les plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

« Normalement on devait être trois dans cet accoutrement ridicule.

\- C'est pas un accoutrement, c'est ton travail d'aujourd'hui.

\- Oui ben j'en veux plus de ton travail.

\- Aller Bob, intervint un jeune homme encapuchonné. On sait tous très bien que tu es celui ayant le physique le plus...

\- Féminin? Y en a marre de cette foutue discrimination à la con ! Je suis peut être un mage mais c'est pas pour autant que j'aime à me travestir ! »

L'homme à l'armure de plaque se rapprocha dangereusement de Balthazar, le détaillant de haut en bas. Il semblait analyser la robe sous toutes ses coutures. Encore ampli de rage, Bob ne démordais pas. Son regard fixé dans celui du paladin, il le défiait avec violence.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que s'exprime une princesse.

\- Je t'emmerde Théo. Je veux pas être ta princesse. C'était un pari à la con. »

Le dénommé Théo se retint de saisir par le cou l'effronté. Ils étaient dans un lieu public et tout le monde les regardait déjà du coin de l'œil. Le mage avait l'allure d'une princesse, la carrure d'une princesse, la robe d'une princesse mais sa voix était beaucoup trop grave pour une demoiselle. C'est cela qui attirait toute l'attention de la boutique sur le petit groupe.

Cependant, Bob boudait toujours ; c'était une évidence. C'est vrai qu'à leur dernière mission dans le désert, il avait accepter de se déguiser en princesse, mais il n'avait pas été le seul. Tous les autres avaient accepté la requête du paladin. Seulement voilà, une fois la mission terminée, les deux autres avaient monté la tête au paladin, réussissant à le convaincre qu'une seule princesse suffisait. Le dénommé Balthazar c'était fait avoir, et en beauté. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé comme étant le seul à devoir se travestir en princesse et il avait beau trouvé cela injuste, les érudits tenaient toujours paroles. Alors il se taisait et subissait en silence.

"Si on tue l'élémentaire de Terre, je veux que vous vous déguisiez en princesse. Et nous vivrons heureux pour toujours."

Pourquoi le mage avait accepté ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Sûrement avait il pensé que le paladin oublierai après la mission. Ou bien qu'il s'en souviendrai mais ne mettrai jamais sa demande à exécution. Seulement voilà, maintenant il se trouvait dans cette robe stupide. Tout cela pour subvenir aux fantasmes pervers et tendancieux d'un paladin instable. Alors oui, Bob acceptait sa sentence mais il n'en restait pas moins amer. C'était déjà la cinquième boutique dans laquelle il se faisait traîner. Cela devait être la vingtième robes qu'il essayait, cela faisait plusieurs robes qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Sa patience était à bout. Le paladin n'était jamais satisfait. Trop de volants, pas assez, couleurs trop pâle ou trop vive. Rien n'était jamais assez parfait à ses yeux. Alors de boutique en boutique, la fine équipe dérangeait tous les vendeurs pour tenter de le satisfaire, en vain. Finalement, se fut le même verdict pour cette épaisse robe blanche et bien trop lourde aux yeux du mage. Blasé, celui-ci retourna une nouvelle fois dans la cabine, enfilant ses habits habituels de mage sa fidèle cape rouge ignifugée.

Finalement, Théo avoua qu'il manquai quelque chose, que quelque chose clochait. Le mage voulu répliquer directement que c'était son physique masculin qui était de trop, mais il se contint, voulant en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette journée de l'enfer. Lorsque Bob réapparu devant ses amis, il portait fièrement sa longue cape rouge. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir bien dedans. C'était un peu son armure de plaque à lui, il ne la quittait que très rarement.

Après plusieurs minutes, Théo mit enfin le doigt sur la chose qu'il cherchait, sur ce qui clochait tant à ses yeux. Se concertant avec les autres, il leur transmit son plan. Bob se sentait non seulement exclu mais surtout de plus en plus énervé. Qu'est ce que le paladin pouvait encore lui réserver ? Une nouvelle robe ? Des sous vêtements en dentelles ? Avec Théo il fallait s'attendre à tout, surtout au pire. Le nain s'approcha de lui, de manière nonchalante. Il posa sa main métallique sur son épaule, resserrant quelques peu sa prise sur celle-ci. Balthazar déglutit, ça n'était vraiment pas bon. Sa méfiance était complètement justifiée. De force, ses trois amis le traînèrent chez le barbier du village. Il avait beau s'être vainement débattu, la force de ses amis étaient largement supérieur à la sienne.

Rasé. Le mot sonnait comme un couperet. Sa petite barbe naissante, son seul signe de virilité qu'il était si fier d'arborer, on lui avait tout enlever, tout retirer. Assis sur un petit siège, face à un miroir, le mage regardait l'étendu du massacre. Plus un seul poil n'ornait son menton. Sa peau était toute lisse, douce au toucher. Du bout de ses doigts, il frôlait sa peau blanche. Une longue série d'envie de meurtre défila dans son esprit alors qu'à l'intérieur de son esprit son démon intérieur se foutait outrageusement de lui. S'en était trop. Le mage arracha d'un seul cou la serviette autour de son cou et sortit en trombe de chez le barbier. Il était suivit de près par son ami paladin. La plaisanterie avait assez durée. Énervé, le mage lança la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, un seau, sur la tête du paladin. Celui-ci se contenta de le réceptionner du bout du bras. La scène faisait rire les passants. Un jeune homme lançant toute sorte d'objets insolites à un inquisiteur de la lumière qui n'en avait que faire, la vue était des plus cocasses. De loin, le nain et le demi élémentaire n'osaient pas intervenir, craignant la rage destructrice du mage.

«J'en ai ras le cul de tes conneries ! Va te faire foutre avec tes envies à la noix !

-C'était pas ça le deal. On a dit jusqu'au coucher du soleil. »

A bout de souffle, le demi diable avait dut arrêté de fuir, se trouvant face à la brute épaisse qu'était Théo. Un sourire menaçant ornait son visage impassible. Bob déglutit et voulu s'enfuir à nouveau mais la puissante poigne du paladin l'en empêcha. Se débattant toujours, le paladin traîna celui-ci vers la dernière boutique de la ville. Grunlek et Shin les suivaient, de loin, préférant garder une distance de sécurité ils étaient des complices du paladin mais pas au point de mettre leurs vies en danger.

Une fois devant la dernière boutique, le mage sauta presque littéralement de la poigne du paladin vers la vitrine de celle-ci. C'était une boutique de mage, il en était persuadé. Trépignant tel un enfant devant l'ensemble des vêtements, Théo dut le pousser légèrement vers l'intérieur pour qu'il se décide à entrer. Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune les accueilli chaleureusement, leur demandant de patienter quelques instants. Affairée dans l'arrière boutique avec une cliente, la jeune vendeuse semblait quelque peu dépassé par toutes les demandes exubérantes de celle-ci. Après plusieurs longues minutes de négociation, la jeune vendeuse finit par rejoindre le petit groupe de quatre aventuriers. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, signe qu'elle avait dut lutter avec la robe de sa cliente. Finalement, la cliente ressortit de l'arrière salle, les mains complètement vide. Du coin de l'œil, la vendeuse le remercia de sa visite avant de lâcher un léger soupire quand elle l'a vit partir. Retournant son attention vers les aventuriers, elle leur offrit un large sourire. Balthazar ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Sa robe était rapiécée a de nombreux endroit avec de larges pièces colorées. Elle pourrai être tellement plus mignonne si seulement elle faisait un tant soit peu plus attention à sa tenue. Après les avoir détaillé un à un, elle frappa son poing dans sa main et repartit dans l'arrière salle, semblant s'être rappelé de quelque chose en regardant le paladin. Elle revint avec une épaisse couverture dans les mains, semblant enveloppée quelque chose. Le paladin s'avança vers le comptoir de la couturière et y déposa une dizaine de pièces d'or. Le reste du groupe regardait la scène, incompréhensifs. La jeune vendeuse récolta les quelques pièces et les disposa dans une large boite en bois noire.

« J'espère qu'elle vous plaira paladin. »

Le mage crut comprendre. Le paladin s'était bien moqué de lui. Une fois sortit de la petite boutique, le mage sauta presque immédiatement sur la couverture que tenait fermement le paladin. Il voulu la saisir, mais n'y parvint pas. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

« Me dit pas que depuis le début tu as déjà acheté une robe et tu me fais faire tous ces essayages pour rien ?!

-Je ne te le dirai pas alors. »

Théo sourit. Le mage était incrédule. Il était fier de lui en plus cet imbécile. Bob pesta et finit par partir en avant du groupe, laissant ses trois amis derrière.

Éloignés de la ville, les quatre aventuriers finirent par monter le camp en pleine forêt. Théo n'avait toujours pas donné à Bob le fameux colis. Le pyromage se sentait soulagé, il était persuadé d'avoir enfin réussit à échapper à cette journée de cosplay incessante. Il n'avait rien contre les robes. Enfin, si il avait tout contre les robes. La journée qu'il avait passée avait été des plus atroces. D'habitude, il adorait flâner dans les boutiques, dépenser sans compter en ville mais là c'était pour une robe. Une fichue robe qu'il ne mettrai plus jamais après cette journée, plus jamais. Il détailla Théo du regard, un large sourire irradiait son visage. Au moins la rage destructrice du paladin était canalisée pour un temps, il fallait se consoler comme ça. Le sourire enfantin du paladin était si rare, le mage se consola ainsi. Grunlek préparait leur repas du soir alors que Shin était partit chasser. Le demi-diable et l'inquisiteur était donc seul, loin du feu. La nuit tombait doucement au loin. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du mage. C'était finit, ça y est. Le paladin finit par fouiller dans ses sacs, il en sortit le fameux paquet couverture.

Balthazar affichait un sourire carnassier. C'était trop tard. Il avait dépensé son argent pour rien, jamais il n'enfilerai ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet. Jamais. Fier de lui, le mage croisa ses bras sur son torse. De manière inattendu, le paladin lui tendit le petit paquet.

« Le soleil est couché.

-Je sais.

-Donc tu sais aussi que je ne mettrai jamais ce qu'il y a là dedans.

-On verra cela. »

Le sourire du paladin s'agrandit encore plus face à un pyromage des plus décontenancé. C'était étrange. Le paladin était beaucoup trop gentil, beaucoup trop souriant. Seulement, sa curiosité avait été piqué. D'une manière brusque, le mage ouvrit la couverture. Il y trouva un fin tissu rouge qu'il finit par déplier devant lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était une robe mais pas réellement le type de robe auquel il s'attendait c'était une robe de mage. A en juger par le toucher, elle était ignifuge. Ce n'était pas tout, les bords de la robe était ornée de fil doré, brillant beaucoup trop pour que cela soit naturel. La jeune couturière était donc une mage, ce fut ce qu'en déduisit Bob.

« Tu ne vas pas la mettre alors ? »

Le regard de Bob joua au ping-pong. Le paladin, la robe. Puis à nouveau le paladin et enfin la robe. Pourquoi ? La bouche légèrement entrouverte du mage fit exploser de rire le paladin. Il était fier de son cou mais surtout de la réaction qu'il avait réussit à provoquer chez le mage. Sans prévenir, celui-ci se rapprocha de l'inquisiteur, comme pour le serrer contre lui. Théo, décidément trop amical pour être honnête ne recula pas à l'accolade. Seulement, avant que le contact ne se fit, Bob donna un violent cou sur la joue de Théo. Décontenancé, le pauvre homme jeta un regard à l'invocateur de feu celui-ci semblait vraiment énervé. Ayant l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la plaque, le paladin se contenta de frotter sa joue légèrement rosie par le coup. Malgré le peu de force et de puissance du mage, le cou avait été d'une certaine force et l'avait surpris. Il aurai pensé que cela lui ferai plaisir, pas qu'il s'énerverai à ce point.

« Tu pensais vraiment que je m'en rendrai pas compte ? »

Le sourire du paladin se déforma légèrement, prenant un air moqueur. Balthazar tenait désormais le robe de mage du bout du bras droit, semblant vouloir s'en tenir le plus loin possible. L'inquisiteur rigola légèrement.

« Mets là avant de râler.

-Hors de question.

-Ne m'obliges pas à te l'enfiler de force.

-Viens. Je t'attends. »

Prenant au pied de la lettre les propos du mage, le paladin se releva du bout de bois sur lequel il était assis. Marquant un mouvement de recul, Balthazar comprit rapidement les sombres pensées du paladin. Son cœur manqua un battement hors de question de se laisser faire. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité de mouvement de l'inquisiteur. Son armure, pourtant imposante, ne le gênait aucunement dans ses gestes semblant si fluide. Se retrouvant facilement dans le dos du pyromage, l'inquisiteur lui arracha presque instantanément sa robe de mage. C'est à ce moment précis que réagit, presque comme un réflexe le mage. Les griffes légèrement sortit, il lui griffa entièrement la joue. Désormais dégagé des griffes du paladin, Bob le détaillait de manière hautaine.

« Je t'ai dis non. Alors même si tu n'es pas habitué à un refus, cela reste un non ferme et absolu. »

Une branche craqua un peu plus loin, les deux camarades se retournèrent comme de connivence vers le bruit. Ce n'était que Shin. Celui semblait gêné, ayant l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose d'assez gênant. Le paladin profita de cette diversion improvisée pour enfiler de force la cape de mage à Balthazar. Celui-ci pesta de manière virulente, voulant la retirer immédiatement.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Grunlek regardait la scène de loin depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et c'était enfin décidé à intervenir. Le paladin, heureux d'avoir assouvie ses sombres desseins, s'éloigna quelque peu du mage comme pour admirer son œuvre.

« Cet abruti m'a acheté une nouvelle robe.

-Et ? C'est étonnamment gentil de sa part. »

Shin se prit directement un regard noir du paladin. Il n'y prêta pas attention, attendant plutôt une réponse du mage qui se battait toujours contre le tissu rouge.

« Elle est magique.

-Comme l'ancienne donc.

-Non pas comme l'ancienne justement. »

Désignant du doigt les ornements dorée, le mage pesta un peu plus.

« Ça, c'est comme son armure de paladin de la Lumière. C'est de la magie de son église à la con.

-Ben enlève là.

-Tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi depuis avant ? »

Se tortillant dans tous les sens, Bob insista un peu plus sur le tissu. Rien à faire, il était coincé. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, à lui. Seulement son démon semblait nettement apprécier la magie divine. Autant dire que lutter contre son démon intérieur était assez compliqué, alors lutter contre ses désirs lubriques, c'était encore ardue. S'avouant finalement vaincu, Bob jeta un regard de mort vers le paladin. Celui-ci s'en alla plus loin, levant sa main au ciel.

« Ça te va mieux qu'une robe de princesse en tout cas. »

Ne sachant pas s'il devait être vexé ou soulagé qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Bob lui lança un bout de bois dans le dos. Le malheureux projectile se brisa sans peine contre l'épais plastron du paladin. C'était pire qu'une robe de princesse cette cape. C'était un lien direct avec la Lumière, un lien direct avec cette foutue Lumière qu'il détestait tant. Bouillonnant intérieurement, le demi-diable finit par se résigner. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? En plus, il devait bien l'admettre, cette robe était vraiment de bonne qualité et les effluves dégagés par les ornementations n'étaient pas désagréables. Elles avaient au moins le mérite de calmer son démon intérieur. Regardant le paladin qui était déjà bien loin, il eût un léger sourire en coin. Grunlek et Shin étaient retourné auprès du feu. Emmitouflé dans cet épais tissu rouge, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé mais surtout une immense dose de bonheur le prenait soudainement. C'était un cadeau, rien que pour lui et lui seul. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de si anodin que ça pour une personnalité si forte que le paladin.

«Merci Théodore... »


End file.
